


Angel

by ephemerality



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: M/M, bc Damntalion and William the Realist, i didn't come up with the ship name tho, oh look more angst, she comes up with the best ship names, that was ishigela329, that's what i'm calling it, the name of this ship is damnreal, why is it always angst with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerality/pseuds/ephemerality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dantalion does not like angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> hello tis i, writing short angsty shit when i'm supposed to be writing the new chapter for my orangebat pirate au and also the damnreal candy shop au. yes, this ship is now officially called damnreal, at least in my universe. look at me, procrastinating all over the place. i wrote this at one in the am soooooo...yeah

Dantalion does not like angels. He would go so far as to say he hated them (except Kevin, he could never truly hate someone who protects William with such vigor and dedication) but William has scolded him about the strength of the word hate, telling him that he's being racist and that life is too short to go around declaring his absolute hatred for an entire race, and he'd had such a look in his eyes, the kind that Dantalion never could go against. So no, he doesn't hate angels, he only dislikes them a great deal. The ones he's met, at least. But the thing is, he finds the human concept of angels fascinating.

The idea of a being who bears only good will toward all, who stands up for what is right even when they stand alone, that everyone looks up to, and even when they're your enemy you can't help but feel an admiration for them, the way they love everyone equally, it reminds him of William.

Not to say that William is an actual angel, not as long as Dantalion's around. But if he were to go by the meaning that humans have applied to the word, well, the word angel would fit William perfectly.

William even looks the part, he muses, leaning against the balcony railing on the first floor of the school, watching Sytry attempt to steal candy from Isaac, only for William to notice and tell him off, while Maria smiles behind her hand and Camio turns his head to hide a snicker. Even when he lectures Sytry, there is a hint of fondness in his features, an undercurrent of gentleness in his tone, in the way he reaches out to pat Sytry on the head. He looks achingly like Solomon in that moment, and Dantalion wants so badly to call out to him, to go over there and touch him, to just be near him. Just to reassure himself that it's still William. That William is still here. That he isn't going to lose William again.

He ought to be amazed at how easily William can read him, easier than even Solomon could, but he can't even find it in himself to be surprised. The speed with which William hands his candy off to Sytry and heads towards Dantalion brings tears to his eyes. This is not something to bother William with. This is not something to bother William with. And he repeats the words over and over in his head until he can school his features into nonchalance, and by then William is there, reaching for him, laying his hands over Dantalion's on the railing of the balcony that's between them.

The sun is behind him, setting his hair aglow and flickering in his eyes. Angelic, Dantalion thinks, before he can stop himself. William leans closer.

"Come on," he says, voice warm. "I wanna show you something."

Dantalion never could refuse that voice. So he vaults over the railing, and William laughs, taking his hand and leading him towards the dorms. He feels more than sees Sytry's questioning glance, Isaac's curiosity, Camio's concern, but what breaks through them all is Maria's look of absolute understanding.

And of course she would understand, he realizes. He's not the only one who once lost the love of his life. They're both getting a second chance. William's hand is warm around his own, strong, not possessing strength so much as gives it freely. Dantalion hopes he never has to fight without him. He doesn't know if he can.

This path seems familiar to him, but he doesn't realize why until they step into William's room and the door swings shut behind him. William lets go of his hand, glancing at the floor, and Dantalion can see the uncertainty on his face. He seems to come to a decision then, and looks up with a determination that knocks the breath out of Dantalion's lungs.

"Dantalion," he says. "I'm here."

It's sad, really, how those three words are enough to break him. And he knows, Dantalion realizes, William knows. Can others tell? Is he that transparent? Or is it just William that can see right through him?

He knows his eyes are wide, his bottom lip is trembling, he's frozen to this moment in time with his mind echoing, "I'm here," and the only coherent thought he can form is, how did he know?

Some twisted part of him finds it funny when William startles at the tears running down his face. The laugh that slips out sounds broken even to his ears, and he scrubs furiously at his face, an apology on his lips. Shame squeezes his eyes shut. He tries desperately to catch hold of the sobs rising in his throat, to shove them back deep down, into an abandoned room, where no one will ever hear them, to throw himself against the door until it finally closes and locks it and melt the key down so it can never be opened again.

He thinks he's starting to get it under control. And then he feels slender hands on his face.

It's the shock that opens his eyes. It always shocks him when William touches him, because it's never forced. William chooses to touch him and continues to make that choice, without fear or aggression, like he wants to, like he enjoys touching him, and Dantalion does not understand.

The hands - William's hands - gentle his aside, and he lets his own fall to rest on William's upper arms. The fingers - William's fingers - wipe the tears off his face. The voice - William's voice - repeats those three words, again and again and again, and he wishes he had a way to express how beautiful the sound of those three words on William's lips is.

"I love you," he says instead.

William laughs softly, more a quiet chuckle, really, but it rings in Dantalion's ears like church bells, and he thinks the humans are definitely on to something.

"Oh, Dantalion," his angel breathes. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> okay. for the orangebat fans i promise a new chapter is coming at some point in the near future. for the damnreal fans i have a mutlichapter fic in the works. aaaaand for my makuro friends i'm in the middle of more fluffy stuff!! please come pester me either here or on [tumblr](http://obsessivemarrish.tumblr.com) so i don't forget!!!!


End file.
